


Will we always have Crema?

by azon



Series: Charmie Tarot Reading Fanfic series [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azon/pseuds/azon
Summary: This was suposed to be an uplifting continuation of "The Lovers" tarot card moment in ch3 of Eggs, Beavers and Snakes. I don't know what happened.Armie remembersTimmy's phone is deadLuca is uselesssSet at the same time as Nine of Cups





	Will we always have Crema?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [e_mors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/gifts), [Debmont8686](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debmont8686/gifts).

> Barely no editing/ proofreading happened, promised subjectivelyspeaking it'd be up for her to read with her morning coffee; will edit any typo/mistake later.

  
  


Armie was back alone in the house, Elizabeth had taken the kids to buy some sweets, another tagging for freebies adventure he thinks as he rolls his eyes back . The card burning in his pocket since he got back home. Texting Luca seemed like a good move but he wasn’t expecting the older man to reply with a “meeting, later”. Who was he to talk to about this if not the culprit? He was left shocked and confused, like a kid left hanging when telling his coolest story. Elizabeth comes back to the living room and declares she needs him to take care of the kids while she gets ready - _don’t I always? and ready? you wear heels to get the newspaper, how much ready to leave the house can you get?_ \- He goes check his kids and sees they are still napping as he left them an hour ago and fights between waking them up so not to spoil their bedtime or watch them for a little bit longer, he finally has the choice taken from him as Elizabeth enters the room in new clothes and hair and starts waking them up. He leaves the room then, his bubble was burst.

He goes to the kitchen and makes a new cup of tea, the 5th of the day. When has he ever drunk so much tea? Must be the Bergamot, "the answer to all your questions", Helgs told him… it may not be the answer but God is he questioning everything now.

A notification from his phone takes him out of his reverie, he jumps and freaks out thinking Luca is finally available. He takes his phone with shaky hands and his heart falls when he realises it is an instagram tag from his wife. He sighs and taps the screen - _this picture is 3 days old...I wasn’t even there, that’s not even my fucking arm_ \- He puts his phone back on his pocket and goes back to his window, a place that has become his haven; there he can watch the outside world without being watched back. He can make faces people won’t see him making, he can flip them and laugh and they will be none the wiser. He can be his goofy self like he was in Crema, with Timmy, who not only was ok with his weirdness but also embraced it and encouraged him. 

The first time they got drunk alone in his apartment, Timmy grabbed him by the arm and forced his arms around his waist, in between laughs and hiccups, they slowed danced to Visions of Gideon, Timmy said they needed happy memories to attach to the song so he didn’t completely break when it was time for the final scene. Slow dancing continued when the song was over and hands explored backs and torsos, necks and jaws, ears were caressed and foreheads met. Lips were hot and awaiting, both wanted it, but Armie was a coward and broke the moment with a bad joke and suggested they went on a bike ride. 

3 hours later they were at some bar, even drunker and happier, Armie was sitting on a bench watching Timmy dance to some italian techno, he had tried to get him to the glorified dancefloor - the tiny space between the bar and their table - a couple of times but Armie had firmly refused and Timmy had been too drunk to drag him himself. Although sitting, he was encouraging him to give it all and even tried some bouncing dancing. At some point he realised they were the only ones left, a while after that he realised the bar had actually closed; tables were being cleaned, chairs were being turned and floors were being moped. The music hadn't been stopped though and Timmy didn't seem to be likely to stop dancing any time soon. 

So he let him dance. Hoping he had the balls to dance in public like him.

With him

And put his arms around him

And lips on his neck

And just breath in

_ Isn’t alcohol supposed to throw your inhibitions off the window? _

  
  


The second time they got drunk alone, he made sure they didn’t leave. Morning came too soon though, they weren’t ready. Timmy threw the cover over their heads and shut his eyes, he held him closer and fought the tears. Their breathing became agitated and he is pretty sure they had full on panic attacks. Timmy’s tears couldn't be stopped and his crying was only hid by his one; tears couldn't be contained anymore and he just let them fall. Their chests heaving and their hands trembling. It was not only morning, it was the day his wife was arriving. The day whatever they could have had ended.

The first rays of sun crashed everything they had done, every whisper, whimper and moan. Every caress. Every promise. 

Everything.

It was gone with the night.

And they never came back to it. They couldn’t. It hurt too much.

  
  


A new notification made him jump, this time it was Luca - _Finally Luca, where have you been!_ \- he apologized for not responding and apologized again for not being available to talk for the next 9 hours as he was boarding a plane right after the meeting he had at the very airport vip lounge. 

He needs to talk to somebody.

He needs to get this feeling out of his chest

_ Who are you fooling Hammer, you don’t need Luca. Stop this. Be a man for once. The old lady and her tea are right. Fucking own it. _

  
  


Once Logan and James are done with him, Timmy sneaks in search of an outlet and and plugs his phone. He knows he has no time, he knows he should wait until he actually goes back to his room at the end of the day to read the messages. But this is Armie, texting him after months...texting him after he cut him off and sent him back to his wife for good… it will only take a moment, he will just skim, look for keywords, leave the details for when he can enjoy them. Why is he so sure this is a good thing? what if Armie is texting him to set him free? to tell him he won’t ever leave his wife and they will give their marriage another try like he himself yelled at him to do? 

_ What if it’s over? _

_ What if the instagram posts are all real? _

_ What if what happened in Crema will forever stay in Crema? _

_ Of course it will, Armie hasn’t texted you in months. What makes you think he still wants you? _

A hand on his shoulder makes him turn around, an assistant sent to look for him is smiling down.. Leaving his phone on the floor hid behind some boxes as it finishes turning on. It vibrates and notification sounds fill the now empty room.

  
  


_ Hey, Timmy...it's me... _

_ I know it’s been forever since we talked _

_ And I know you are busy being a superstar _

_ And I know you made it clear you don’t have time for me unless i make real time for you _

_ Only you _

_ But something happened today and I just need to hear your voice _

_ Can I call you? Can you call me? _

_ I’m asking too much, I don’t deserve you to give me the time of day after the way I treated you _

_ I know _

_ But I just… can we just… _

_ Talk? _

_ Please? _

_ I don’t wanna tell you over text _

_ Please, Timmy _

_ Please _

_ I wanna go back _

**Author's Note:**

> Not moving too much but I'll have evening off tomorrow and will definitely continue. Please let me know what you think, the good, the bad and the ugly!!


End file.
